


I’m Sorry

by SometimesDark



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Complete, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesDark/pseuds/SometimesDark
Summary: I can’t imagine Lofty actually cheating on Dom, it just doesn’t seem in Lofty’s nature. Hence here is another explanation. I do not exactly stay loyal to canon events etc but that’s creative license. I feel bad for doing this to poor Lofty, but this is a hurt comfort fic so it does hint at some kind of hope for the future at the end despite hardship.  (I suck at summaries so just give it a chance I guess, enjoy!





	I’m Sorry

"Dom, I'm sorry" Lofty lowered his gaze to the floor "I didn't mean to"  
"You didn't mean to?" Dom turned back to face his husband “You didn't mean to what? Cheat on me?!"-  
"I'm sorry-"  
"You don't accidentally cheat on someone Lofty! You just fell onto his dick I suppose?"  
Lofty stepped back looking nervously through his curly fringe. Dom continued.  
"Lofty you've ruined us, I can't even look at you"  
Dom turned and began to walk away.  
"Dom please I- " Lofty felt panic rising "I love you"  
"Maybe that doesn't matter any more" Dom said under his breath.  
Lofty heard it.  
Lofty tried to call out again but the words caught in his throat, all he could do was watch the man he loves leave because of his failure.  
Suddenly Lofty was aware of the other people in the corridor and he fled, quickly finding a supply closet and closing the door securely behind him  
And sinking to the ground trembling. He raked his hands through his hair  
And held his head trying desperately not to remember the source of his  
Troubles he'd felt so guilty, he'd had to tell Dom, even though it had hurt.  
"I should have been stronger" he mumbled almost incoherently, again he said it, and again. "I should have been stronger"  
"I, I should have stopped him" Lofty began rocking back and forth  
"But I did tell him, I told him, Dom I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I told him to stop. But I couldn't, I couldn't stop him, I was too, I was too weak" the boy began sobbing, quietly, then louder. He no longer was aware of where he was, he could feel another man's skin on his, it wasn't Dom's and it wasn't welcome but it remained even when he squirmed to get away.  
30 minutes later  
"Lofty?" a voice said, surprised, Lofty's head jerked up and he flinched away from the sound. Dom stood awkwardly. "What're you doing? Not  
Recognising the voice in his distressed state Lofty pressed his back to the wall trying to get further away.  
"Stop, please stop" he begged someone who wasn't there "I don't want this!”  
Dom reached out to touch his husband but the contact evoked a shout of terror before Lofty began to recognise his surroundings and Dom. Instead of pushing away he clung to Dom and found his way to burying his head in Dom's neck and crying into it.  
Dom allowed this, confused but letting his caring instincts overwhelm his anger towards Lofty.  
When Lofty began to calm Dom hesitantly asked the question that had been weighing on his mind since he'd heard Lofty plea for someone to stop, and all through lofty crying on his shoulder as endless 'sorry's ‘I tried's, and 'he wouldn't stop's passed through Lofty's lips. "Lofty" he said pushing the man away from him slightly to look at his face but not letting him go "You said you'd slept with another man, but was it- ' 'he shied away from the word rape and bit his tongue "Was it consensual?"  
"I'd spoken to him about us, he told me I was lonely, offered to hang out I didn't know that meant. That he thought it meant sex."  
Dom paled, hearing the fear in the other man's voice.  
"I apologised if I'd lead him on and said he should go but." Lofty took a deep breath and om waited patiently "He was determined to get what he came for. I'm so sorry Dom, I ruined everything, I'm sorry, I- I- asked him to stop, I begged?  
"It's alright lofty, it's okay you haven't ruined anything, I'll help you, we can get through this together I promise, it's not your fault"  
He embraced loft and spoke softly through his dark curls "I'll fix this for us, I promise. I love you.”  
“I love you too”


End file.
